User blog:Fedora Lord Para 348/Useful Notes: Mami Tomoe vs. Vash the Stampede
I've finished everything for Mami vs. Vash, except one thing: the battle itself. I can't quite make the call, so I'm going to post some stuff here and see what you guys think. Mami Tomoe Mami Tomoe is a ninth-grade Magical Girl, and mentor to Madoka Kaname and Sayaka Miki. She first appeared when Madoka and Sayaka got stuck in the witch Gertrud's labyrinth, and helped get them out and kill the witch. Unfortunately, she died to the witch Charlotte two episodes later. Fortunately, thanks to the rewritten timeline Madoka created when she became a God, Mami lives on again. Background *Name: Mami Tomoe *Height: 5'2" *Weight: Unknown *Magical Girl *Confirmed to be first girl to have made a contract *Classiest Magical Girl by far *Has impossible hair and absurdly large breasts for her age Magical Girl Powers *Superhuman strength and speed **Strong enough to lift a giant gun about 1.5 times her size and control the massive recoil it would have *Confirmed to be second-strongest Magical Girl (Behind Madoka, obviously) *Has an infinite amount of magical guns **They come from out of the most random of places, from under her skirt to under her hat to in her sleeves to in her cleavage... you get the picture **Can summon an entire rain of bullets *Can control ribbons to tie up others **Run on her own life energy **Nigh-inescapable **Can be used to create fully-functional clones of herself *Finishing move - Tiro Finale **Rips holes in gigantic witches **Never done without opponent being tied in ribbons Soul Gem *Is essentially Mami's life force *If not broken, Mami doesn't die *Worn as a tiny headpiece or a ring *Mami dies if it breaks *Mami feels extreme pain if it is to be impacted and not broken Candeloro *Is Mami's witch *Thanks to Law of Cycles, can be accessed at will *Never lets opponents leave her grasp *Is capable of the same things Mami is, just with more destruction *Candeloro's Tiro Finale uses fire rather than bullets Feats *Has killed countless witches *Saved Madoka and Sayaka from the witch Gertrud *Stalemated against Homura Akemi *Fought against Walpurgisnacht and Kriemhild Gretchen *Once killed Kyoko and almost killed Homura Faults *Can get overconfident *Freezes up or goes berserk if things go wrong *Soul Gem is a weak point *Occasionally underestimates her foes (Charlotte and Homura are examples) Vash the Stampede Vash the Stampede is a gunslinger on the planet Gunsmoke, where he is wanted for $$60,000,000,000,000. No, the extra $ was not a mistake. Unfortunately for poor Vash, he's had to spend much of his life running from people after his massive bounty. Since then, he's become one of the greatest and most respected gunslingers on Gunsmoke. And he's a pacifist too. Deal wit' it. Background *Name: Vash *Height: 6' 1" *Weight: 185 lbs *Is a Plant, a sentient human battery *Fastest draw in the old Gunsmoke (sorry, had to do it) *Awesome hairdo Stats *Superhuman strength, speed, and durability *Extremely quick reflexes **Able to dodge bullets before they leave the gun *Excellent marksmanship **Constantly shoots through his own bullet-holes Equipment *Main weapon: Silver revolver **Holds six .45 caliber bullets **Has a range of over 200 feet **Built it himself maybe? *Prosthetic arm gun **Can fire single-shot or rapid-fire **Seems to have unlimited ammo; whether it does or not is unknown *Shoe knife **Used as a last resort **Always seems to break *Bulletproof jacket **Isn't completely invincible **Doesn't stop bullets completely; he still feels the force of bullets Angel Arm *His ace-in-the-hole *Accessed when he taps into his Plant energy *Can take a shield form to protect himself *Can take a cannon form to destroy entire cities... and part of the moon *Drains his life energy and will eventually kill him Feats *Manipulated the trajectory of bullets just by flicking pebbles at them *Defused a Plant that was about to suffer a fusion meltdown *Constantly defeats large forces of armed gunmen with only his revolver *Unintentional, but always seems to leave destruction wherever he goes, ranging from cities to part of the moon *Defeated his brother Knives in a fight Faults *Angel Arm drains his energy *Isn't used to landing the finishing blow *Often too merciful during battle Comparison Mami's Advantages *Physically stronger *Infinite weaponry *Ribbons are nigh-inescapable *Tiro Finale is deadly if utilized correctly *Candeloro can get past Vash's bulletproof jacket *Soul Gem is hard to hit Vash's Advantages *Faster *Smarter *Has far more battle experience *Better marksman *More destructive capability *Bulletproof jacket allows him to tank Mami's weaker bullets And now, some answers to a few questions: 1. Could Vash's Angel Arm break Mami's Ribbons? Vash's Angel Arm is powerful enough to destroy entire cities and part of the moon, but I highly doubt it's powerful enough to destroy the ribbons. Since they run off of Mami's life energy, he's better off just attacking Mami to escape from the ribbons. 2. Could Vash hit Mami's Soul Gem? Vash is an excellent marksman, and a great tactician, so he could easily hit the Soul Gem based on where he'd predict Mami would be when he fired. However, it's more of a matter of "would he know it's a weak point?" To that I say that he wouldn't, but Angel Arm wouldn't need to hit the Soul Gem straight-on to destroy it; as long as he hit Mami or anywhere close to Mami the Soul Gem would easily get caught in the resulting destruction and break. 3. Would Mami's Tiro Finale kill Vash? Mami's Tiro Finale is capable of tearing holes in giant witches, but I don't think it's quite enough to be the finishing blow against Vash. His bulletproof jacket, while it wouldn't necessarily PROTECT him from the Tiro Finale, it would certainly cushion the blow significantly. However, it will hurt Vash a lot and if he's weakened, it might kill him after all. 4. How much does Candeloro change things? Candeloro is essentially a stronger version of Mami, so that alone makes her more difficult for Vash to defeat. What really sells the fight in Mami's favor, however, is that Candeloro's rendition of the Tiro Finale uses fire instead of ammunition. That means that Vash's bulletproof jacket means nothing in this regard. 5. How do Mami's guns fit up her skirt? I have no clue. I've done swordfights, fistfights, and even fights with reality-warping sketchpads but I've never done a gunfight. In fact, this one is looking to be one of the closest fights I've ever done. Both are powerful gunslingers who are highly respected in their universes, and there's no doubt that both of them are capable of killing each other. Who would I pick? I actually have no clue who to pick. I'm constantly going between the two to see who would win, and I can't quite decide who's stronger. Right now I'm sorta leaning towards Vash, but that's subject to change at any moment. So anyway, who are you rooting for? Who do you think wins? Did I miss anything for Vash, Trigun fans? (And if any of you are bigger Madoka Magica fans than me, did I miss anything for Mami) Leave a comment below. Thank you for reading this! Who wins? Mami Tomoe Vash the Stampede Category:Blog posts